The 1990 Gordon Research Conference on Mammalian Gametogenesis and Embryogenesis will bring together about 130 investigators and students for discussion of recent advances in the areas of oogenesis, spermatogenesis and early embryogenesis in mammals. This proposal requests funds to provide partial support of travel and subsistence expenses for invited participants from North America and overseas. This conference will be a timely and important meeting because it will provide a format to bring together molecular biologists working with the current exciting techniques of genetic characterization and manipulation of gamete and embryonic development and cell biologists working on the basic underlying biology of these systems. The Gordon Conference format provides a unique opportunity for informal, open discussion among participants, thus accelerating further work and stimulating collaborative efforts.